Corvophraser
The Corvophraser is a random generator that generates random science fiction sentences. An example is "All is well on board. The replicative anti-network seems to be bi-compressing correctly. But we should accelerate the extra-parallel tube to be on the safe side." Code $name : Corvophraser $author : Orteil $description : This is a translated adaptation of the Corvophraseur, an old french Mac software that generated random sci-fi sentences. The Corvophraseur was an inspiration for this website. $picture : http://s28.postimg.org/lnjwjubnd/corvo.png $button : Corvophrase $base verb access {ing:accessing} accelerate {ing:accelerating} adjust {ing:adjusting} ameliorate {ing:ameliorating} amplify {ing:amplifying} analyse {ing:analysing} cancel {ing:cancelling} jester {ing:jestering} boil {ing:boiling} calcify {ing:calcifying} compress {ing:compressing} create {ing:creating} decelerate {ing:decelerating} detect {ing:detecting} diminish {ing:diminishing} duplicate {ing:duplicating} encode {ing:encoding} encrypt {ing:encrypting} shatter {ing:shattering} induct {ing:inducting} inhibit {ing:inhibiting} invert {ing:inverting} ionize {ing:ionizing} modulate {ing:modulating} neutralize {ing:neutralizing} optimized {ing:optimizing} phase {ing:phasing} polarize {ing:polarizing} pournify {ing:pournifying} rearrange {ing:rearranging} recombine {ing:recombining} recreate {ing:recreating} redirect {ing:redirecting} relay {ing:relaying} scan {ing:scanning} signal {ing:signaling} stabilize {ing:stabilizing} overload {ing:overloading} transform {ing:transforming} pierce {ing:piercing} zombify {ing:zombifying} $base adj short-range long-range high-speed adaptative alternative alveolate artificial atomic whaled ballistic low-speed binary jestered calorific carpian centric compressed connotative corporeal cytherian dimensional directional directed dynamic encrypted genic gildoic gravific gravitational holographic unstable interstellar ionized linear localized magnetic mechanical microscopic modular molecular moncturian navigational oblative ossiphazolated parabolic parallel phased phasic plutonating plutonated pournifying quantic chilled replicative resistant resonating spatial spinoidal static stellar temporal trigloidal valved quick vibratile $base noun magnet alignment amplifier annihilator capsule assimilator beacon shield jester buffer calcifrage capacity capilectomy causality chamber field forcefield core duct configuration continuum converter corridor crevice crystal cybergement deflector disintegrator detonator diagnosis disruptor distortion echo efficiency emission containment energy entity tendril filter flow flux force formation fragment fragmenticule frequency gain generator spurter glomerule goniotron graviton grid hologram impulse incursion inductor inertia inhibitor laplaxmol matter matrix mechanism mine mitochondria engine millotron multiplexer pod nucleus cloud computer papsol parallax particle plasma plutonator carrier thrust radiation beam enhancer relay grinder replicator replication network resonator spring rotation schism sequence signal signature singularity probe spoonifier booster sustenance syntagm tachyon transistor translator conveyor trigloid trophoblast tropism tube tunnel turbulence wail wave vibration void vortex $prefix aero ana anti auto bi bulbo capillo crypto extra hepta hetero homo meta micro morpho morvo multi neo non nucleo octo penta poly proto pseudo quadri retro servo spiro sub under over thermo theta trans tri turbo $verb verb {ing:verb,as ing} prefix-verb {ing:prefix-verb,as ing} $adj adj prefix-adj $noun noun prefix-noun $template If we could verb the adj noun, we could verb the adj noun and verb the noun. Captain, I don't want to verb the noun because the adj noun is about to verb the adj noun! Ing the adj noun would be illogical, since the adj noun will verb the adj noun. It is possible that the adj noun could verb the adj noun, but only if we can verb the adj noun and verb the adj noun! Don't panic! Ing the adj noun doesn't prevent us from ing the adj noun or even from ing the adj noun. It's time to verb this adj noun's adj noun. Don't forget to verb the adj noun. Darn, the adj noun won't verb the adj noun! We'll have to verb the adj noun... All is well on board. The adj noun seems to be ing correctly. But we should verb the adj noun to be on the safe side. Alert! The adj noun seems to be ing dangerously! We need to verb the adj noun immediately! Please verb the adj noun before wittingly ing. /* $+template By golly! We need to verb the adj noun if we don't want to verb the adj noun! This is a disaster! The noun is ing the adj noun, which might cause the noun to verb! Captain, we are now ing the adj noun as planned. */ Description This is a translated adaptation of the Corvophraseur, an old french Mac software that generated random sci-fi sentences. The Corvophraseur was an inspiration for this website.